Des crocs et un dard
by Goul
Summary: Il faut parfois du temps pour comprendre nos sentiments. Mais pour elle, pour eux, ce fut malheureusement trop tard. Récompense pour Mary Chou, 100ème review de ma fic  Une nouvelle vie  .


**Résumé** **:** Il faut parfois du temps pour comprendre nos sentiments. Mais pour elle, pour eux, ce fut malheureusement trop tard. Récompense pour **Mary Chou** , 100ème reviews de ma fic « Une nouvelle vie ».

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Genres :** Action-aventure / Romance / Drame

 **Rating :** Général

(Première publication : 25/12/2017)

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Je vous souhaite un très Joyeux Noël ! ^w^ J'espère que ce cher Père Noël vous à gâter et que vous avez reçu de superbes cadeaux ! Voici le mien, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Et plus particulièrement à **Mary Chou** ! C'est en effet elle qui m'a commandé un OS sur ce couple en récompense à sa 100ème review pour ma fic « Une autre vie, un présent à partager ». Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

 **/ ! \ Ce chapitre n'a pas été bêta-lu et corrigé ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver !**

Bonne lecture !

 **/ ! \ ANNONCE / ! \**

 **Nearkadia** ne me donnant plus de nouvelles, je recherche un ou une autre bêta ! Au moins le temps que j'en sache plus sur sa situation. Il suffit de m'envoyer un MP si vous êtes intéressé(e). Et, sachant que j'ai plusieurs projets sur One Piece, j'espère que travailler sur ce fandom ne vous dérangera pas. Merci de votre attention !

* * *

 **Des crocs, un dard**

Shaina pleurait. Pour la première fois depuis ses cinq ans. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Elle pleurait. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ses larmes.

Si on l'avait observée à cet instant, on aurait pu se dire que ces petites goûtes d'eau étaient dû à son regard fixé au soleil. Mais personne ne faisait attention à elle. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à observer avec délice l'astre du jour, qui avait bien failli disparaître.

Mais Seiya et ses amis avaient accompli un miracle, une nouvelle fois.

Pourtant, cela ne calmait en rien le tourment intérieur de l'italienne. Elle se sentait vide. Elle avait l'impression d'être saturée de douleur. Elle était soulagée. Et terriblement triste à la fois.

Elle continuait à pleurer.

Elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps. Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir été aussi aveugle. Elle aurait voulu... tellement de choses. Qu'elle n'aurais jamais. Car l'opportunité était passée. Le temps s'était enfui. Et aucun des deux ne reviendrait jamais.

Son amour était mort, source de ses larmes incessantes.

Bénédiction ou malédiction, seuls ses souvenirs restaient.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

La première fois que Shaina l'avait rencontré officieusement, c'était également le jour où elle avait découvert celui qui deviendrait le Chevalier de Pégase.

Elle était encore chamboulée par la gentillesse de l'enfant. Tellement qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle était toujours à visage découvert. Cela avait été un ricanement qui l'avait sortie de sa transe. Avec des gestes précipités, elle avait aussitôt remis son rempart de métal. Le rire s'était accentué. Son rire.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

 _ **Sept ans plus tôt, terrain d'entraînement des femmes-Chevaliers**_

\- Pourquoi tant de précipitation ? Tu ne paraissais pas gênée d'être nu en face du gamin.

Shaina serra les dents. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce que risquait une femme-Chevalier démasquée.

Le déshonneur ou la mort.

Elle s'était juré dès la première fois où son masque avait touché sa peau que cela ne lui arriverait pas. Jamais. Qu'elle serait forte. Qu'elle deviendrait la plus puissante femme du monde.

Peu importait les sacrifices.

Et voilà que cet _homme_ arrivait, empli d'arrogance et de mépris, qui se permettait de lui donner des leçons. De la prendre de haut. De se _moquer_ d'elle.

Elle n'allait _pas_ laisser passer cela.

Après tout, pensa-t-elle sauvagement, pas de témoin, pas de châtiment.

Elle se retourna vivement, s'apprêtant à l'insulter et lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Elle ne le put.

Milo du Scorpion l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin, ses yeux brillant de supériorité.

Figée, Shaina jura intérieurement. De toutes les personnes la prenant en flagrant délit, il avait fallu que cela soit un Chevalier d'Or. Pire encore, il s'agissait du Huitième. Le seul qui la déroutait. Le seul qu'elle détestait.

\- Ce masque t'aurait-il rendu muette ? A moins que ce ne soit l'élève de Marine qui t'es volé ta langue.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! siffla-t-elle. Cette endroit est réservé aux femmes ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! Dégagez !  
\- C'est marrant, tu n'avais pas la même verve lorsque le gamin était là. Serait-ce à cause de ce mignon petit bandage ?

Shaina bouillonnait. Son sourire l'insupportait. Son attitude l'insupportait. Son être même l'insupportait. Et Milo le savait. Il en jouait. Il s'en amusait. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle n'était pas un joujou qu'on pouvait agiter dans tous les sens avant de le jeter !

\- À moins que ce ne soit parce que tu as choisi la seconde option. Tu sais, celle qui stipule qu'une femme-Chevalier dont le visage a été vu par homme, doit soit le tuer, soit l'ai-

Son poing était parti avec un cri de rage. L'Or l'avait bloqué sans le moindre effort et le gardé prisonnier dans sa main. Avec un reniflement amusé, il arqua un sourcil, l'air de dire « C'est tout ? ».

Shaina vit rouge. La foudre rugit.

\- _**Thunder Claw !**_

Milo évita l'attaque en reculant, la lâchant. L'italienne le poursuivit. Elle n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer.

Il lui sembla que le Scorpion bougea. Puis la douleur.

Une souffrance brûlante, dévorante s'empara de tout son être. Chacune de ses cellules hurlait à l'agonie. Elle avait l'impression de mourir.

Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Elle se serait écrasée à terre si ce n'était pour Milo. Au dernier moment, elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux rieurs. Moqueurs. Dirigés ver elle.

 _Il se moquait d'elle, cet espèce de... !_

Son cri mua. De douleur, il devint rage et volonté. Elle ne le laissera pas gagner. Elle ne le laissera pas avoir la victoire. Elle ne sera pas défaite. Elle. Ne. Sera. Pas. Défaite !

Elle se redressa de justesse, reprenant sa course. Une lueur passa dans de le regard de l'homme. Elle s'en ficha. Seul comptait sa victoire.

Le Scorpion l'évita nonchalamment lorsqu'elle peina à arriver à sa hauteur. Son temps de réaction était trop rapide. Il évoluait à la vitesse de la lumière. Pas à celle du son. Pourtant, elle refusa de le laisser s'enfuir. Elle puisa au plus profond d'elle-même, à la source même de son Cosmos. Elle tendit ses griffes, ses crocs vers lui.

Et l'effleura.

Cette fois, elle le vit distinctement bouger. Elle sentit la piqûre et la reconnut pour ce qu'elle était.

 _ **Scarlett Needle**_. L'Aiguille Écarlate.

Elle avait cru savoir ce qu'était la douleur. Elle avait eu tort. La torture qu'elle subit fut atroce, abominable. Il n'y avait pas de mot suffisamment fort pour décrire ce supplice. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux malgré tous ses efforts pour les réprimer. Elles allaient couler, humiliation suprême...

Tout s'arrêta. Shaina prit une grande goulée d'air. Son corps échoué tremblait sans discontinuer. Ses sens revenait peu à peu.

Quelle terrible expérience.

Un son lui parvint. Un rire. Un rire franc. Qui aurait pu être bon enfant s'il n'avait pas été dirigé vers elle.

\- J'avoue, je t'ai sous-estimé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une femmelette arriverait à me toucher et encore moins à résister à ma piqûre. Tu es amusante. Et très intéressante.

Il partit comme il était venu. Son rire résonna jusqu'à sa disparition. Laissant l'italienne à terre, essoufflée et endolorie. Shaina n'y fit pas attention.

Elle avait tenu tête à un Chevalier d'Or. Alors que tout était contre elle. Elle avait gagné. Elle pouvait en être fière.

Mais elle le détestait toujours autant.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Par la suite, ils s'étaient croisés de loin. A chaque fois, Milo lui avaient adressé son petit sourire en coin amusé. Celui qu'elle ne supportait pas. Celui qui aurait dû accentuer sa haine à chaque vue. Athéna savait que cela avait été ce que Shaina avait souhaité. Mais elle l'avait vu.

La marque. Minuscule et presque effacée sur son bras. Causée par de l'électricité. Vestige de son attaque.

Elle n'aurait pas dû y être. L'italienne connaissait son pouvoir. L'égratignure infligée aurait dû guérir sans rien laisser derrière. La seule explication pour que cela n'ait pas été la cas, c'était que le Scorpion avait délibérément décidé de la garder. Mais cela n'avait pas eu le moindre sens.

Pourquoi le Chevalier d'Or aurait-il voulu conserver la preuve de leur affrontement ? Qu'avait-il eu à y gagner ? Shaina n'avait pas compris. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement flattée. Et fière. Sa force était affichée à la vu de tous, bien que personne ne le sache.

Tout cela grâce au Scorpion.

Comment cet homme avait-il pu faire naître en elle autant de sentiments contradictoires ? Il l'avait rendue si confuse. Le sentiment avait atteint son paroxysme lors de leur deuxième rencontre.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

 _ **Une année plus tôt, maison de Shaina**_

Shaina ouvrit les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt. La luminosité avait bien failli la rendre aveugle.

Immédiatement, une migraine atroce battit entre ses tempes et une sourde douleur parcourut son corps. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser submerger.

Reprenant pied, la jeune fille tenta de retrouver ses marques et de comprendre sa situation. Lentement, la mémoire lui revint. Seiya. Aiolia. L'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire. Son sacrifice.

Elle grimaça en avisant ce que l'amour lui avait fait faire. Quelle stupidité. Elle n'arrivait pratiquement plus à bouger et était probablement passé très près de la mort. Elle ne parlait même pas de la souffrance qui pulsait chaque fois qu'elle se mouvait. Elle grogna.

 _« Hou... C'est la dernière fois que j'essaye de protéger Seiya ou un membre de sa famille... »_

\- Agréable sieste ?

Elle sursauta, n'ayant senti aucune présence près d'elle. Elle se redressa, chuta, se rattrapa au dernier moment, chercha l'intrus du regard. Elle se figea.

Prendre l'attaque d'un Or à bout portant n'était apparemment pas une punition suffisante pour s'en être pris à la déesse Athéna. Saleté de karma.

Milo du Scorpion l'observait avec son insupportable petit sourire en coin.

De toute les personnes pour la soigner...

Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos. Sa main frappa son visage. Le soulagement déferla en elle en sentant la froideur du métal, pour disparaître aussitôt. Se réveiller avec son masque ne signifiait pas qu'elle l'avait gardé durant tout le temps de son inconscience.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Milo haussa nonchalamment ses épaules.

\- J'ai dû te l'enlever pour atteindre une de tes plaies. Mais cela ne change pas grand chose, je t'ai déjà vu nue.

 _Le salop !_

Shaina frémit. Sa rage bouillonnante menaçait d'exploser. Mais elle ne pouvait la laisser faire. Elle n'était clairement pas en état de se battre. Elle devait résister. Même si c'était difficile. Même s'il la fixait avec un air sadique, attendant son implosion. Elle était plus forte que cela.

Qu'Athéna lui donne la patience...

-Où est Aiolia ? fit-elle durement.

Personne n'avait dit qu'elle devait être aimable.

\- Sans doute avec le Grand Pope. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il était impatient d'aller le voir. Mais comme une certaine femmelette n'était pas décidé à se réveiller et qu'il n'osait pas la laisser seule, je me suis gentiment proposer de te garder.

Un sifflement hostile sortit de sa bouche. Il osait la comparer à une vulgaire demoiselle en détresse ? Il osait insinuer qu'elle était un fardeau ?! Comment osait-il ?!

La douleur se rappela à son bon souvenir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle retint un gémissement. En revanche, elle ne put éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'écroula. Elle se prépara à la douloureuse collision avec le sol, fermant les yeux.

Elle n'arriva jamais. Shaina sentit des bras fermes et chaleureux la rattraper au dernier instant.

\- Eh bien. Je te fais tellement d'effet que tu éprouves l'envie de te jeter dans mes bras ? J'en suis flatté.

L'italienne blêmit de rage. Non pour la première fois, elle maudit son partenaire de fer de cacher ses réactions. Si elle avait pu, elle se serrait débattue, échappée. Malheureusement, son corps, le traître, était trop faible pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'insupportait.

Shaina s'était attendue à ce que le Scorpion profite au mieux de sa position de force. Qu'il se moque d'elle. Qu'il la rabaisse, la malmène. Qu'il la mette plus bas que terre. Qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'était rien. Rien face à lui.

Il n'en fut rien. Il se passa même le contraire. Milo se montra étrangement prévenant avec elle. Il y avait de la délicatesse dans ses gestes. Et même - oserait-elle le penser - de la tendresse. C'était inimaginable, impensable. Sa confusion était telle que Shaina la sentit supplanter sa colère.

Le grec l'aida à se recoucher. Il la borda et amena même un verre d'eau à ses lèvres. L'italienne se demanda si l'attaque d'Aiolia ne l'avait pas tuée, finalement.

\- Plus sérieusement, je te savais stupide mais pas à ce point. Se lancer toutes griffes dehors sur un Chevalier d'Or est une chose. Se précipiter en face de son attaque pour la prendre de plein fouet en est une autre. A quoi tu pensais exactement ?

La jeune fille se hérissa devant la critique, qui avait des allures de remontrance. Elle détourna la tête et ne répliqua pas. Principalement parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison, bien qu'elle ne l'admettra jamais à haute voix. La seconde raison de son manque de réaction, était l'émotion qu'elle avait cru discerner parmi ses paroles. Elle était presque certaine qu'il s'agissait d'inquiétude.

On tombait dans la quatorzième dimension.

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Soit. Je vais tenter de deviner alors.

Le Scorpion avait parlé avec un peu trop de joie pour que Shaina puisse être tranquille. Celui-ci faisait mine de réfléchir, un doigt sous le menton.

\- D'après le peu d'explication que m'a fourni Aiolia, son attaque était destiné au gamin de sa copine Marine. Serait-ce pour le protéger que tu t'es sacrifié ? La grande Shaina du Serpentaire se serait-elle radoucie au point de protéger un traître ?  
\- La ferme !

L'italienne savait qu'elle avait eu tord de réagir. Elle le lisait sur le trop grand sourire satisfait de l'Or. Mais il l'insupportait. C'était presque viscérale. Elle ne pouvait pas rester inactive en face de lui. Le salop l'avait bien compris et en jouait.

\- Allons, pas de gros mots. Tu devrais plutôt m'implorer de ne rien rapporter au Grand Pope. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton acte s'apparente à une trahison et que la sentence est la mort...  
\- Plutôt crever que de vous supplier !

L'homme éclata dans un rire cruel. On aurait pu le confondre avec la faucheuse se jouant de ses victimes innocentes.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Tu serais surprise de voir combien de ses « braves » abandonnent dignité, fierté et honneur face à la mort. Ils deviennent les lâches qu'ils ont toujours été. En quoi serais-tu différentes ?

À cet instant, Shaina eut peur de lui. Son visage affichait une expression affamée et morbide, dont le rictus ne pouvait être qualifié de sourire. Mais le pire était ses yeux. Ils étaient assoiffés de sans et la lueur sadique, presque folle, qui brillait en eux leur donnait un éclat rougeoyant monstrueux et mortel. Ce n'était plus un homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. C'était le Scorpion d'Or, assassin du Sanctuaire et bras armé du Grand Pope.

C'était la première fois qu'elle comprenait vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Refusant pourtant de s'avouer vaincue, Shaina camoufla sa peur en bravade.

\- De toute façon, même si je vous expliquais les raisons derrière mon acte, vous ne comprendriez pas.  
\- Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Parce que vous n'avez pas de cœur.

Elle s'attendait à un réplique débordante de sarcasme pour répondre à sa froide déclaration.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il n'y en eut pas.

Brusquement, l'expression du Scorpion s'était faite aussi dur que le métal des Armures. Tout amusement avait déserté ses traits, ne restait que le sérieux.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ?

La jeune femme fut médusée par le changement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la parole qu'une exclamation triomphante provint du Chevalier.

\- Je comprends. C'est donc la raison de ton soudain altruisme. Tu as bel et bien choisi la deuxième option.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et Shaina eut l'impression qu'il plongeait directement dans son âme.

\- Tu l'aimes.

Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour comprendre la déclaration de Milo. Sa colère revint en force sans qu'elle ne la contrôle.

\- Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire que je l'aime ?! Mes sentiments ne regardent que moi ! Et de toute façon, je le répète, vous n'avez pas cœur ! Que pourriez-vous comprendre à l'amour ?!

... Silence.

L'étrange impression d'être aller trop loin envahit Shaina, mais elle l'ignora. Elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Si le Scorpion avait un problème avec cela, qu'il le dise.

Mais il ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Pas un bruit. Il se tenait là, statufié, une émotion irreconnaissable dans le regard, les lèvres pincés.

La situation resta figée longtemps. Puis, lentement, Milo se leva. Il l'observa une dernière fois et s'en alla. Simplement, toujours suivi par ce calme soudain.

Restée seule dans la pièce, Shaina aurait dû être satisfaite. Elle aurait dû se sentir victorieuse. Elle avait réussi à lui rabattre son caquet.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle ce goût amère dans la bouche ?

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Elle n'avait pas compris. À cet instant, ses sentiments avaient été un tel capharnaüm qu'elle n'était pas arrivée à les remettre en ordre. Gagner contre le Scorpion, quelque soit la bataille, avait toujours été son objectif. Sa presque déception au moment d'y être parvenu l'avait grandement confondu.

Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas tourné rond chez elle ?

Les rencontres suivantes avaient été... différentes. L'énergie qui les avaient animées s'était envolée. N'était plus restée que cette ambiance froide et lourde, qui lui avait glacé son sang. Milo avait agi avec un professionnalisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Comme s'il avait voulu mettre de la distance entre eux, alors qu'auparavant, il avait tout fait pour s'approcher.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir triste à ce constat.

Cela avait duré des mois. Sa frustration et son incompréhension avait atteint des sommets.

Elle avait même arrêté de penser à son amour, Seiya.

Il avait fallu attendre la guerre contre Poséidon pour qu'enfin, apparaisse un changement. A son retour triomphale des profondeurs des mers, Milo l'avait attendu devant chez elle. Et il l'avait félicitée.

Shaina n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Ni ses yeux. Plus que la sincérité troublante de ses paroles, cela avait la lueur chaleureuse de son regard et l'ombre de sourire affectueux qui l'avait complètement chamboulée.

Lorsqu'il était parti, elle avait été incapable de réagir. Cela n'avait été que plusieurs minutes après qu'elle était sortie de son étonnement. Ses sentiments l'avaient envoyée nager dans un océan de confusion.

Elle s'était sentie fière et comblée.

Shaina s'était sérieusement demandé si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête.

S'en était suivi un longue période d'interrogation et de remise en question. L'italienne avouait ne pas être la personne la plus intelligente du Sanctuaire, mais même elle avait su que ses réactions n'avaient eu aucun sens. À moins que depuis le début, elle les avait mal interprétées.

Elle avait passé des mois à reprendre un à un ses souvenirs, à les analyser en étant la plus objective possible. Cela lui avait prit du temps, mais elle y était arrivée. Elle était arrivée à comprendre la véritable teneur de ses sentiments.

Mais il avait été trop tard.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt**_

Shaina attendait dans la maison du Scorpion, cachée entre deux piliers. Une nouvelle guerre avait commencé. Pourtant, elle se sentait calme et sereine. Elle devrait pas l'être, le Sanctuaire étant envahis par tous les côtés. Tant par des ennemis que par des traîtres. Elle devrait être dans tous ses états et aboyer quantité d'ordres à Jabu et ses amis.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le retour de Hadès. Elle devait parler à Milo.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle essayait de lui parler, en vain. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui bloquait. Alors aujourd'hui, à l'aube de cette bataille qui s'annonçait la plus meurtrière de toutes, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Le Scorpion entendrait ce qu'elle avait à dire, quoi qu'il arrive.

Le voilà qui arrivait. Il descendait calmement les marches, un air mortellement sérieux figeant son visage. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler. Mais elle nota deux détails qui s'accordaient mal avec son calme apparent. Ses yeux et ses ongles. Ils étaient d'un rouge écarlate flamboyant. Le Scorpion d'Or était prêt à attaquer, tous dards dehors.

Une pointe d'inquiétude troubla sa sérénité. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Shaina sortit de l'ombre, surprenant presque le grec. Immédiatement, un sourire mi-arrogant, mi-amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment se porte Athéna ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Comme un charme, maintenant qu'un Chevalier se trouve à ses côtés.

Cela expliquait les décharges de Cosmos qu'elle avait senti. Milo avait accepté Kanon par les larmes et le sang.

\- Mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas là uniquement pour te rassurer sur la sécurité d'Athéna. Ça tombe plutôt mal, je suis assez pressé...  
\- Que comptes-tu faire ? le coupa-t-elle.

Elle redoutait la réponse, même si elle avait besoin de savoir. Il ne la déçut pas en éclatant de rire.

\- Je m'en vais mourir, bien sûr !

Il la regarda avec un soupçon de tendresse lorsqu'elle tressaillit, ses yeux redevant brièvement de leur belle couleur azur.

\- Ne te méprends pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser abattre sans me défendre. Mais mon petit doit me dit que je ne survivrais pas à cette guerre. J'emporterais un maximum d'ennemi avec moi. Mais oui, je vais mourir.

L'italienne resta un moment silencieuse. Elle se sentait presque sonnée alors que le Scorpion lui racontait sa mort avec un sérénité désarmante. L'inquiétude qui lui étreignait le cœur se changea en tristesse.

-... C'est dommage.  
\- Quoi ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, le prenant pour une fois de vitesse. Elle souleva souplement son masque de fer, lui faisant face à découvert de son plein gré pour la première fois. La surprise le désarçonna l'espace d'une seconde. Elle en profita.

Avec une délicatesse qu'elle ignorait posséder, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Shaina se retira tout aussi lentement, restant proche de lui.

Elle avait enfin compris.

\- Dire que je pensais être amoureuse de Seiya... souffla-t-elle.

Au combien elle avait eu tord. S'il était vrai qu'elle ressentait de l'affection pour le japonais, ce n'était qu'une minuscule étoile comparé au soleil d'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Milo.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été si énervée en sa présence. Qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il la remarque, inconsciemment. Qu'elle l'avait cherché sans arrêt du regard. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Comme elle avait pu être stupide.

\- Je vois.

Ce fut au tour de Shaina d'être prise au dépourvue. D'un geste souple, Milo souleva son visage vers le sien à l'aide de son doigt et l'embrassa. Vraiment. Passionnément.

Cela n'avait rien à commun avec leur précédente caresse. C'était beaucoup plus profond. Plus intense. Plus... délicieux. Shaina en ferma les paupières de félicité. Si c'était cela le paradis, elle voulait mourir tout de suite.

Malheureusement, le moment passa et Milo mit fin au baiser. Il resta proche, leur souffle se mêlant.

\- C'est dommage, en effet.

Le murmure avait été à peine audible. Puis il s'éloigna, ne lui épargnant plus le moindre regard. Lui tournant définitivement le dos.

Shaina le regarda partir. Elle ne tenta pas de le retenir. A quoi bon. Ils avaient un devoir à accomplir et aucun d'eux n'étaient lâches au point de l'abandonner. Ce sera leur première et leur dernière étreinte.

Ils avaient manqué leur chance.

Shaina laissa une unique larme coulée avant de remettre son maque. Elle ne saura jamais qu'une même larme dévalait la joue de Milo.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Des cris retentirent, la sortant de ses souvenirs. Athéna revenait. Avec ses Bronzes. Mais pas un seul Or.

Le petit doigt de Milo avait eu raison. Il n'avait pas survécu.

Sa tristesse la submergeait. Mais elle devait se reprendre. Le Scorpion avait toujours admiré sa force de caractère et sa ténacité. Elle n'allait pas lui faire honte.

Avec le temps, peut-être la douleur s'atténuera-t-elle. Elle continuera sa vie avec son souvenir gravé dans son cœur, eux qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'aimer.

Ils auront tout le temps de faire dans la mort, lorsque son tour viendra.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Mary Chou, je ne sais pas si c'est ainsi que tu imaginer ce couple, mais pour moi, ça a été une évidence dès que j'ai lu ta suggestion. J'espère que toi et les autres lecteurs ont apprécié !

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dis à bientôt avec un nouvel OS, ou début Févier pour le prochain chapitre de « Une nouvelle vie ».

Gros bisous, Goul !


End file.
